La Promesa
by MidnightBlue1
Summary: AU Cinco chicas pondran a prueba su amistad cuando seres de otro mundo quieren acabar con la tierra y su gente... el mundo no parece tener salvacion pero su amistad puede ser la clave de la victoria... patetico summary yo lo se pero no se resumir historia
1. Prólogo

NO ( Ojo dije NO ( soy dueño ni de Sailor Moon ni de Magic Knight Rayearth... ya sé ya sé... los afiliados a la P.E.T.A., abogados avalados por Harvard, doctores en letras de Yale y psicólogos graduados en Oxford van a empezar a fastidiar en cuanto vean que ya empecé otro fic pero... ¿y?... ah otra cosa! Rei seguirá siendo escrita como Raye porque por si no lo saben ese es el nombre en Estados Unidos y ya que yo sé ingles y no japonés pues... ustedes hagan el proceso mental ¿ok?  
  
*******************  
  
Prólogo  
  
*******************  
  
Serena, Ami, Raye, Lita y Mina son cinco chicas cursando la última semana de sus años de preparatoria. En una semana será la graduación y ellas se separarán... tal vez para siempre...  
  
*******************  
  
La Promesa  
  
*******************  
  
"¡Qué buena es!" Exclamó una chica.  
  
La muchacha veía un partido de entrenamiento de voleibol desde las gradas. De entre las jugadoras del equipo, una rubia con un moño rojo destacaba por sus rápidos movimientos y su estilo para anotar puntos. Un silbato sonó anunciando el fin del entrenamiento.  
  
"¡Bien hecho Mina!" Exclamó una chica de su equipo.  
  
Mina sonrió levantando la mano para chocarla con sus compañeras. Otra chica le entregó una toalla para que secara el sudor de su frente. Una ráfaga de viento entró por las ventanas del gimnasio y una hoja del enorme árbol de cerezo, que se encontraba cerca de ahí, cruzó por la cara de Mina.  
  
*******************  
  
"¡Tu pastel esta delicioso!" Felicitó la maestra del taller de cocina.  
  
"Como todo lo que ella hace." Murmuró una chica un poco envidiosa a su grupo de amigas.  
  
"Gracias." Respondió Lita un poco abochornada.  
  
Un pétalo del árbol de cerezo entró por la ventana flotando levemente hasta caer en el pastel de chocolate de Lita.  
  
*******************  
  
"Ya imprimí toda la solicitud para la universidad Soborna en París." Dijo cortésmente una chica de cabello azul muy corto quitándose sus anteojos.  
  
"Gracias Ami." Agradeció un muchacho.  
  
Ami tendió las hojas y el muchacho las tomó delicadamente.  
  
"¡Pero esto está en francés!" Se quejó el muchacho un poco apenado por su falta de entendimiento.  
  
"Si quieres te lo puedo traducir." Se ofreció Ami tan gentil como siempre.  
  
Un pétalo de cerezo entró por la puerta cayendo en el teclado de la computadora.  
  
*******************  
  
"¡Raye y Serena afuera!" Ordenó su profesor de literatura.  
  
Ambas chicas voltearon con una expresión de inocencia como si no estuvieran haciendo nada aún tirando de las mejillas de la otra.  
  
"¿¡Qué no oyeron!? ¡Muévanse!" Gritó su profesor rojo de ira.  
  
Las dos chicas se soltaron y se miraron la una a la otra con coraje en sus ojos. Después voltearon a ver a su profesor quién ya tenía la cara llena de venas saltándole del coraje. Las chicas salieron una detrás de la otra azotando la puerta tras de sí.  
  
Raye y Serena se recargaron en las ventanas del salón cargando cubetas llenas de agua con las dos manos. Un aire entró por la ventana que daba al campo trayendo consigo varios pétalos del enorme árbol de cerezos localizado en la parte trasera de la escuela. Los pétalos cayeron en las cubetas con agua y las dos chicas observaron con curiosidad. Un pétalo cayó en la nariz de Serena haciéndola estornudar tirando las cubetas y mojando a Raye.  
  
*******************  
  
"Espero que lleguen pronto." Dijo Serena para sí misma.  
  
Se encontraba bajo la sombra del gran árbol de cerezos. Sus pétalos caían en intervalos de tiempo casi iguales en grandes cantidades. El viento del otoño ahora tan cercano era el causante de esta lluvia de pétalos rosas.  
  
Serena recordó el primer día de clases, cuando inició preparatoria y cómo conoció a sus ahora mejores amigas.  
  
"Sin duda se fue rápido el tiempo." Pensaba la rubia con una mirada distante.  
  
Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y cayó en su mano apoyada en la cintura. Serena regresó a la realidad y vio como las cuatro chicas que la habían acompañado por tres años se acercaban.  
  
"Serena..." Dijo Mina extrañada aunque al mismo tiempo consciente de hacía dónde se dirigiría la conversación.  
  
"¿Para qué nos citaste?" Preguntó Lita sin idea de lo que sucedía.  
  
"Saben chicas, ya sólo nos queda una semana más." Dijo Serena con tristeza.  
  
"Es cierto." Dijo Raye como si le hubieran echado un cubetazo de agua fría.  
  
"¡Nos vamos a separar!" Exclamó Serena con una pena inmensa.  
  
"Mi padre dice que hay mejores escuelas en otros países." Comentó Ami "Probablemente me iré a Alemania a estudiar medicina."  
  
"Tienes razón, yo por mi parte me voy a Francia para convertirme en chef." Agregó Lita.  
  
"¡Yo voy a perseguir mi sueño de fama!" Dijo Raye con una alegría falsa "¡Me iré a Estados Unidos donde las oportunidades surgen en cada esquina!"  
  
"¡Yo me uniré al equipo nacional de voleibol!" Exclamó Mina haciendo la señal de victoria con la mano derecha.  
  
"¿Y tú Serena?" Preguntó Lita de pronto.  
  
"Sí Serena ¿Tú que piensas hacer?" Preguntó Ami intrigada pues su querida compañera nunca había demostrado habilidades en alguna actividad en especial.  
  
"Bueno yo." Dijo Serena roja a más no poder "Yo- mejor hagamos una promesa al duende del árbol."  
  
Las chicas vieron con sumo respeto el árbol que se levantaba frente a ellas. La leyenda de la escuela decía que un duende había creado ese árbol y con su poder lo había hecho crecer hasta lo que era convirtiéndolo en su casa. Se decía también que el duende cumplía deseos a los corazones puros.  
  
Un temblor muy fuerte sacudió la tierra. Serena perdió el equilibrio y se agarró con fuerza al árbol. Todas las demás se sintieron un poco desequilibradas pero no hicieron mayor esfuerzo por evitarlo. Ellas estaban acostumbradas a los temblores y terremotos dado que Japón esta sobre una placa tectónica.  
  
Serena se agarró al árbol con mayor fuerza cuando sintió como algo había caído en su cabeza. Volteó a los lados rápidamente, aún sin soltarse, y a lo lejos vio a una especie de animal de unos treinta centímetros con orejas largas como las de un conejo. Sus patas traseras eran también como de conejo y de hecho caminaba o mejor dicho saltaba como uno.  
  
*******************  
  
TBC  
  
*******************  
  
OK primero que nada... perdón no es TBC es CONTINUARA porque los activistas luego dicen que soy malinchista y desprestigio y blah blah blah blah blah, y pues como neto no me siento con ganas de responder un review de algún adicto al Tempra y al UHU pues mejor rectifico... en fin a los que no son activistas, ni globalifóbicos, ni pedagogos, ni profesores de lenguaje, ni de Greenpeace (si o sea hasta estos me echaron pleito porque maltraté a uno de sus animalitos AKA Ice Queen), ni wannabe Paty Chapoy y comentar chismes en La Oreja, pues solo les quiero decir que son más que bienvenidos sus comentarios. Pero los demás no se lo tomen a mal; yo sé que tengo problemas mentales y soy sociopata, clasista, racista, etc, etc, etc. YEAAAAAH RIIIIIGHT! XD 


	2. La Gema

Bueno antes que nada mil gracias a Silver Moonlight, a Mayricienta jajaja como crees HYENA 3O!!! No ya a Radfel (U¬_¬ sino le pongo así luego me medio viola jaja), a Kaly, A Merl1 (sigo esperando el psiquiatra eh!) y a Crystalgirl por sus reviews neto se van a ir al cielo! U¬_¬ ok tal vez no... pero si siguen dejando reviews yo me encargo de que se vayan jajajaj!!!  
  
*******************  
  
La Gema  
  
*******************  
  
Serena se agarró al árbol con mayor fuerza cuando sintió como algo había caído en su cabeza. Volteó a los lados rápidamente, aún sin soltarse, y a lo lejos vio a una especie de animal de unos treinta centímetros con orejas largas como las de un conejo. Sus patas traseras eran también como de conejo y de hecho caminaba o mejor dicho saltaba como uno.  
  
"¡Chicas!" Exclamó Serena cuando el temblor hubo terminado "¡El duende!"  
  
"¿Duende?" Preguntaron las cuatro chicas intrigadas.  
  
"¿De que duende hablas?" Preguntó Ami.  
  
"¡El duende del árbol! Cayó sobre mi cabeza y luego -"  
  
"¡Por Dios Serena!" Exclamó Raye un poco harta "Ahora resulta que aparte de tonta sufres de alucinaciones."  
  
Mina, Ami y Lita oyeron este comentario y voltearon a ver la expresión de Serena que ahora se había vuelto sombría y desagradable. Sabían lo que estaba por venir. Las chicas pusieron sonrisas forzadas en sus rostros mientras veían como una de las interminables peleas de Raye y Serena daba comienzo.  
  
"¡Jaja!" Rió Serena con sarcasmo "Hablando de alucinaciones ¿No eres tú la que sueña convertirse en estrella pop? Digo, si al menos cantaras bien... pero tus gritos se asemejan mas a los de una sala de partos."  
  
Raye se ponía cada vez más roja con cada palabra que salía de la boca de Serena. Puso sus brazos a los lados y apretó los puños hasta que las venas comenzaron a marcarse.  
  
"¿Sí? Pues al menos tengo ambición de algo; no como cierta gente que conozco que encajan en el estereotipo de 'rubias buenas para nada'." Contestó Raye sin darse cuenta que había más de una rubia en el grupo.  
  
Mina alzó la ceja mientras una vena le saltaba de la sien. Lita y Ami vieron con espanto que pronto esto se convertiría en un matadero.  
  
Los gritos de las ahora cinco chicas discutiendo se oyeron por toda la escuela pero nadie hacía ya caso de ellos. Al menos una vez a la semana se oían y nunca sucedía nada interesante después.  
  
*******************  
  
Desde la torre de Tokio, una chica de unos 25 años, de pelo verde oscuro y bastante largo, observaba la ciudad. La chica morena estaba vestida con un traje de una sola pieza corto y sin mangas imitando al de un típico uniforme escolar japonés. Los colores predominantes eran verde y rojo escarlata. Una tiara con una piedra incrustada en ella estaba sujeta a su frente y unas botas, verdes también eran lo único que cubrían sus piernas. La chica sujetaba una especie de báculo en forma de llave con una figura similar a un corazón en la punta con sus manos, así mismo cubiertas por guantes largos.  
  
Su mirada era profunda y parecía reflejar la inmensa sabiduría que contenía la muchacha dentro de sí. El viento arreció sacando a la joven de su profunda reflexión.  
  
"Han llegado." Murmuró.  
  
*******************  
  
En la tarde las cinco chicas, ahora contentas como si nada hubiera pasado, caminaban por una de las calles principales de la ciudad. Había un sin fin de gente caminando por las banquetas, las chicas apenas podían moverse entre tantas personas y el tráfico era pesado aunque no del todo.  
  
"Aún no puedo creer que te haya asustado tanto un temblor Serena." Dijo Lita.  
  
"Es cierto ya deberías de estar acostumbrada. Ya llevas viviendo aquí más de tres años." Agregó Ami con su tono de tranquilidad característico.  
  
Serena se quedo callada pues no sabía que decir en su defensa. Era cierto que ya llevaba tiempo viviendo en la capital como para asustarse por un simple temblor cuando ocurrían bastante seguido. Sin embargo, éste en particular le había traído un sentimiento de angustia como nunca había sentido antes. Serena seguía cavilando y Raye aprovechó la oportunidad.  
  
"Bueno es que para alguien como Serena..." Comenzó Raye haciendo un énfasis en la palabra alguien "... los temblores son considerados como castigos divinos."  
  
"¡Jajajajajaja!" Rió Mina, quién usualmente festejaba todos los chistes del grupo, no sin antes aportar algo "¡Claro! ¡Si yo pensé que se iba a hincar y pedir perdón orando!"  
  
Serena no oyó este último comentario. Algo había captado toda su atención: del otro lado de la calle se encontraba el 'duende' que había caído horas antes en su cabeza. La gente pasaba a su alrededor sin darse cuenta de su presencia y el 'duende' no hacía más que voltear su cabeza, aunque en realidad era todo su cuerpo, de un lado a otro como si esperara a alguien.  
  
"¡Miren chicas el duende!" Gritó Serena señalando algún punto del otro lado de la banqueta.  
  
Las cuatro chicas voltearon hacia donde ella señalaba curiosas pero no pudieron ver nada. El 'duende comenzó a caminar como si su intención fuese la de permanecer fuera de la vista de Serena. Ella cruzó la calle corriendo haciendo que unos cuantos carros se frenaran súbitamente para evitar atropellar a la chica. Los conductores molestos tocaron el claxon unas cuantas veces y con una tonada en particular pero Serena no hizo caso a ellos o los gritos de sus amigas.  
  
*******************  
  
Serena llegó del otro lado de la banqueta y de repente se empezó a mover con extrema lentitud. Cada paso que daba le tomaba minutos.  
  
Serena siguió caminando como podía y oyó una voz profunda hablándole.  
  
"Pequeña. ¿Por qué tu puedes ver lo que los demás no pueden?" Preguntó la voz con un timbre muy grave pero de forma amigable "¿Por qué persigues al duende? Contéstame niña. ¿Escaparás del dolor que invade tu corazón?"  
  
Cuando estuvo solo a unos metros del 'duende', el pavimento comenzó a crear ondas como si en vez de pisar concreto pisase agua. Las ondas se hicieron cada vez más grandes y cuando Serena dio un último paso antes de estar frente a frente con el 'duende', su entorno cambió.  
  
*******************  
  
Todo a su alrededor fue sustituido por la nada. Lo único que había era una especie de capa rosa que la envolvía completamente. Serena volteó a los lados en busca de una salida. Fue entonces cuando vio que unas burbujas salían del suelo.  
  
Las burbujas comenzaron a salir en mayor cantidad y Serena extendió su mano para atrapar una de ellas. Una burbuja comenzó a bajar y se posó delicadamente en la palma de su mano. Serena vio su cara reflejada en ella y la acercó aún más.  
  
"¿La Tierra?" Preguntó a sí misma cuando vio lo que había dentro de la burbuja "¿Pero que estoy haciendo aquí?"  
  
La Tierra dentro de la burbuja comenzó a fragmentarse y Serena observó boquiabierta.  
  
"Escucha." Habló la voz de nuevo "El futuro de la Tierra depende de ti."  
  
"¿¡Quién eres!? ¿¡De qué estas hablan-"  
  
La Tierra se fragmentó por completo y una luz aún más rosa que su entorno salió de la burbuja para al final explotar.  
  
"¡Ah!" Gritó Serena cubriéndose la cara con las manos.  
  
Un fragmento de la burbuja se incrustó en su mano derecha pero ella no se dio cuenta. Las demás burbujas explotaron también creando una luz muy brillante. Después de unos instantes Serena descubrió en su mano derecha una gema rosa adherida a su mano.  
  
"Esta pegada. ¿Por qué no puedo quitármela?" Preguntó mientras intentaba jalarla con los dedos de la otra mano.  
  
"Esa gema preciosa es sólo para la persona que Nikona escoja y representa la prueba de su promesa eterna." Explicó la voz "Si la gema brilla eternamente todos tus sueños se harán realidad."  
  
"¿En verdad se cumplirán?"  
  
La voz no respondió. En cambio la luz del sol penetró la capa en la que había estado envuelta Serena todo este tiempo. Serena cerró los ojos deslumbrada.  
  
*******************  
  
Cuando los abrió se encontró flotando a una altura superior incluso a la de la torre de la capital de Japón.  
  
"¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Cómo es posible que esté flotando?" Preguntó Serena aún sabiendo que no encontraría respuesta a sus preguntas.  
  
"Dime ¿Puedes ver a la persona que está parada en la cima de esa torre?" Preguntó la voz.  
  
Serena volteó hacia abajo y vio a una mujer de cabellos verdes de espaldas.  
  
"¿Qué esta haciendo ella ahí?" Preguntó.  
  
"Ella esta cumpliendo una misión. Nadie más en el mundo entero sabe de su existencia." Dijo la voz "El futuro de tu planeta depende de una prueba divina que ella esta llevando a cabo."  
  
"¿Nuestro futuro?"  
  
Cuando Serena acabo su pregunta la muchacha volteó y sus miradas hicieron contacto por unos segundos.  
  
"Si crees firmemente en tus sueños ella será la única que podrá recompensarte." Continuó la voz "Algo más..."  
  
"¿Algo más?"  
  
La oscuridad envolvió todo y sólo una luz se vio a lo lejos mientras la profunda voz seguía hablándole a Serena.  
  
"Algún día enfrentarás la prueba divina y entonces todo dependerá de ti."  
  
La luz a lo lejos emitió brillantes rayos que cegaron momentáneamente a Serena.  
  
*******************  
  
Cuando por fin abrió los ojos se encontraba de nuevo en la calle. Todo se encontraba como si lo que hubo sucedido minutos antes hubiese sido sólo un sueño.  
  
"Serena." Dijo Ami.  
  
Serena volteó y vio a sus amigas frente a ella con miradas llenas de curiosidad y preocupación.  
  
"Chicas... ¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí?"  
  
"¿Qué? Pero si cruzaste la calle cuál vil loca." Dijo Raye con su tono burlón característico.  
  
"Es cierto Serena eso es muy peligroso." Recordó Lita como si le hablara a una niña de cinco años.  
  
"Al menos podrías explicarnos que es lo que sucede..." Dijo Mina curiosa.  
  
*******************  
  
TBC  
  
*******************  
  
Bueno pues ya acabe este capi jajaj! La verdad si me estreza tanta presión jajaja imagínense exámenes, videos, servicio social y eso sin decir que la mugre vieja de ingles me reprobó con 48!!! No si casi le atoro el escritorio cuando me enteré pero pues en fin ahora me tensa mas el saber que la próxima semana dan calis y mi papá aún no sabe ;_; diooooos que triste en fin... ya saben si se quieren ir al cielo solo marquen 000 hasta que se les hinche el dedo jajajaj pero si quieren evitarse tantas molestias solo dejen un review por favor!!!! Bueno ya me voy que estoy viendo Big Brother España y esta divertido ;) Buh Bye!!! 


	3. El Duende

Pues que creen?! Después de 2 o 3 meses sin actualizar (neto ya me había dado hueva --) ya volví! O espero volver porque como les explico que ya no me acuerdo que es lo que seguía. Entonces si leen esto es que SI volví hahah! Buena forma de comprobarlo no? Otra cosa... 1000 grax a todos los que me dejaron reviews (los nombraría pero... H-U-E-V-A)... Los quiero! Y si ustedes me quieren... DENME UN KUMAGORO! ;; OK ya ahí les va!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
El Duende  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Cuando por fin abrió los ojos se encontraba de nuevo en la calle. Todo se encontraba como si lo que hubo sucedido minutos antes hubiese sido sólo un sueño.  
  
"Serena." Dijo Ami.  
  
Serena volteó y vio a sus amigas frente a ella con miradas llenas de curiosidad y preocupación.  
  
"Chicas... ¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí?"  
  
"¿Qué? Pero si cruzaste la calle cuál vil loca." Dijo Raye con su tono burlón característico.  
  
"Es cierto Serena eso es muy peligroso." Recordó Lita como si le hablara a una niña de cinco años.  
  
"Al menos podrías explicarnos que es lo que sucede..." Dijo Mina curiosa.  
  
"Y de paso explicarnos que es eso que tienes en la mano." Agregó Ami señalando la mano de Serena.  
  
Todas voltearon a ver lo que Ami señalaba.  
  
"¡Oh!" Fue lo único que las cuatro chicas pudieron decir al ver la gema blanca **(1)** incrustada en la mano de su amiga. Acto seguido, todas vieron a Serena intrigadas.  
  
**Notas del Autor: (1) Gente la cagué! Lo admito! Cambie el color de la gema para identificarla mejor. Ya saben, el color de Serena es blanco así como el de Ami es azul y el de Raye rojo and so on. Mil disculpas por el cambio! Déjenme reviews para que sepa cuánto me odian! Hahah! Lo que hago por un review ¬¬...**  
  
Serena recordó lo que aquella profunda voz le había dicho unos instantes antes:  
  
_"Esa gema preciosa es sólo para la persona que Nikona escoja y representa la prueba de su promesa eterna. Si la gema brilla eternamente todos tus sueños se harán realidad."_  
  
La muchacha alzó la mano instintivamente y vio como la gema blanca emitió una luz.  
  
"Esta brillando." Dijo para sí misma.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Las demás oyeron esto y se observaron entre sí preocupadas.  
  
"Ahora resulta que Serena es epiléptica." Dijo Raye sarcásticamente.  
  
Las demás forzaron una sonrisa sabiendo de antemano que la respuesta de Serena no se haría esperar.  
  
Raye, por su parte, ya preparaba una contestación para lo que fuese a decir su compañera. Sin embargo, no tuvo la oportunidad de usarla.  
  
Serena se encontraba perdida en el brillo de la gema. Un sentimiento de angustia había comenzado a crecer en ella. El miedo también crecía. Una y otra vez veía aquella Tierra miniatura explotando.  
  
Por eso no se dio cuenta cuando sus cuatro amigas se acercaron a ella. Las chicas pasaban sus manos enfrente de la cara de la rubia. Luego susurraban su nombre, aún tratando de traerla de vuelta. También le tocaban la cara en otro vano intento de sacarla de sus pensamientos. Por eso mismo, no sintió cuando el 'duende' cayó en su hombro ni tampoco oyó la estruendosa caída y los gritos de sus compañeras producto de aquella sorpresa.  
  
La gema dejó de brillar tan repentinamente como había comenzado a hacerlo, trayendo de regreso a Serena. Su atención fue dirigida a las cuatro chicas luchando por levantarse.  
  
"¡Mina!" Gritó Raye "¿¡Cómo es posible que haciendo tanto ejercicio peses tanto!?"  
  
"¡¿Yo?!" Reclamó Mina ofendida "¿¡Qué me dices de Lita?! ¡Ella es la que se la vive comiendo en sus clases de cocina!"  
  
Lita contestó con un gruñido mientras forcejeaba por sacar su brazo del sándwich que Raye y Mina formaban.  
  
"¿Qué es eso en tu hombro Serena?" jadeó Ami que se encontraba debajo de todas ellas.  
  
Serena volteó y se encontró cara a cara con el ser que había estado persiguiendo.  
  
"¿Tú eres Nikona verdad?" Preguntó tranquilamente.  
  
El 'duende' respondió con un sonido ininteligible.  
  
"Eso es lo que pensé." Continuó Serena acunando a la criatura en sus brazos.  
  
Las chicas lograron incorporarse y se acercaron curiosas.  
  
"Entonces Serena ¿Qué es?" Repitió la pregunta Lita.  
  
Serena se sorprendió. No sabía que las demás pudieran verlo.  
  
"¿Eso no es un gato verdad?"Preguntó Mina.  
  
"A menos que le hayas visto cola y bigotes, no lo es." Respondió Raye.  
  
"Parece un conejo, pero tampoco es eso ¿No es cierto Serena?" Preguntó Ami rápidamente para evitar cualquier posible discusión.  
  
"No." Dijo Serena moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro "Es el duende."  
  
Un aire sopló fuertemente desde donde se encontraba la Torre de Tokio. Serena volteó y recordó a la mujer que había visto en su mente. Las demás chicas voltearon también para ver si encontraban el objeto de la atención de su compañera.  
  
"¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó Lita al no encontrar nada de interés.  
  
"Sí." Fue la vaga respuesta de su amiga "Es solo que... ¿Ustedes creen que alguien podría pararse en la punta de esa torre?"  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Desde lo más alto de la torre, la joven morena que Serena había visto en su mente, las observaba.  
  
"Ahí están las deidades del planeta de la luz." Dijo para sí misma "La niña y sus cuatro amigas; son las elegidas para esta misión."  
  
Un escalofrío corrió por su espina dorsal.  
  
"¡Oh no! ¡Ya comenzó el final!" Dijo sumamente preocupada.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::En la calle, un aire helado, proveniente de la tierra misma, comenzó a arremolinarse. La gente que iba pasando se quedó inmóvil viendo como ese aire comenzaba a alzarse. Instintivamente comenzaron a retroceder. Ahora el aire girante impedía ver lo que había en el centro.  
  
Cuando el aire comenzó a disiparse, la gente pudo ver una figura hincada en el centro. Al parecer era una niña alrededor de sus 15 años. Su cabello era completamente negro y le llegaba un poco arriba de los hombros. Su traje era similar al de la mujer en la torre, excepto que los colores que predominaban eran negro y morado. Incrustada en su mano, tenía una gema morada que brillaba intensamente.  
  
Un gato totalmente negro, con la punta de la cola blanca, y de ojos amarillos se encontraba posado en el hombro de la joven. Cuando la muchacha comenzó a levantarse, éste saltó al suelo. La gente los miraba asombrados. Estaban paralizados de la impresión.  
  
Los ojos del gato brillaron malignamente en dirección a un grupo de personas e instantáneamente se convirtieron en hielo. Sus ojos brillaron una vez más y esos bloques de hielo se destruyeron en miles de pedazos. La gente corrió asustada al ver que el gato preparaba otro ataque.  
  
La chica, por otro lado, se limito a buscar a alguien con la mirada...  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::TBC  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Pues ya lo acabe! Espero que ya sepan quien es la nueva chica! Cómo que el fic esta extraño pero hace años que no escribía! Y cuando escribía regularmente... bueno digamos que no soy ningún Margaret Mitchell (Gone with the Wind) hahah! Así que porfa léanlo y déjenme review porque sino cómo voy a saber que hay alguien leyéndolo?! Si nadie lo lee ni caso tiene actualizar. De antemano mil gracias! Bye!  
  
P.S. Hey mi primer fic 'La Profecía' esta nominado en la categoría de 'Sobrenatural' en los Anime Awards así que porfa voten aquí les paso la página! esta un poco larga no? Pero no se preocupen solo cópienla y ya! También estoy nominado como mejor autor, aunque no creo ganar hahahah! Pero igual voten please. Bye!  
  
Fucking fanfic! Ya no acepta asteriscos ni urls ni emails! Mierda mierda mierda! Ya me enoje! Bueno hmmm como le haremos... Bueno ni modo! Si saben la forma de hacer algo de esto please diganme bye! 


End file.
